


Rare

by Kaiitoka



Series: Lance's Harem [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Matthew, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pack Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiitoka/pseuds/Kaiitoka
Summary: Back on Earth, Omegas having harems of Alphas were the norm due to the shortage of Omegas. Lance liked the idea of having a harem of alphas, he just wasn't sure whether his current mate would be alright with sharing him.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance loved Hunk.

He really did. His feelings of affection had increased to something more than platonic once Hunk agreed to help him through his heats. Hunk was definitely not oblivious, and confronted Lance about it after a particularly tough heat. Lance had confessed in tears, and was shocked to find his tears being carefully wiped away by a careful hand.

Hunk loved Lance.

The two were happy with each other. At Lance's next heat, Hunk properly bit him, leaving a bond bite on Lance's neck. They became proper mates, doing all the couple-y stuff everyone thought they did. Lance built a nest for the two of them, Hunk brought him food, and Lance allowed his alpha to even work on his projects in his nest.

Their families were ever so supportive, even when they got into the Garrison. They did their best to make sure they were put together, and the Garrison relented, allowing them to be on the same team. They had to hide their secondary genders and bond marks, but they were content. Hunk also had the right to choose their third member, and allowed a male by the name of Pidge Gunderson in their team.

Hunk actually got along with Pidge, as they both shared the similar interest in mechanics and tech. Lance was happy to see his alpha content with another friend, and often stayed up to watch them bicker in amusement. Sure, they were not allowed to show their bond marks, but everyone had assumed they were at least courting.

Hunk was possessive and protective over Lance and sometimes even Pidge. He let Lance have his fun jokingly flirting, but stepped in when his 'advances' were returned. 

Then Voltron happened.

Lance met his hero, the alpha prime Takashi Shirogane, and his self-claimed rival who happened to be another alpha, Keith Kogane. The suppressants issued by the Garrison ran out eventually. Pidge was revealed to be a beta, and Hunk's alpha scent became known to the others. Then came Lance's omegan scent.

The blue paladin found himself preening when he noticed how his scent affected the others. Shiro and Keith had stared at him the entire first day his suppressants ran out. Pidge said he figured it out back at the Garrison, but was more drawn to Lance's scent. Hunk just became more protective, blocking Keith and Shiro's view of Lance.

Hunk still trusted them, but instincts are instincts. Their secondary genders intrigued their new alien friends. Coran had constantly asked questions, even if they were personal ones. Allura did not press, but she was fascinated whenever they explained their behaviors. Alteans did not have secondary genders, so the paladins understood their curiosity.

As months passed by, the paladins grew closer. They grew particularly close after Pidge wanted to leave, and Lance got himself hurt after protecting Coran from a bomb. Shiro's alpha instincts took care of Lance when Hunk could not, but he also got beat up quite badly in the end. 

Once Lance recovered and Hunk was no longer a pissed alpha, Pidge revealed her true gender. Somehow everyone knew except Lance. They established a pack, with Shiro their head alpha. He still was superior to Hunk and Keith as alpha prime. Lance, as pack omega, received lots of attention, more than he sometimes wanted. It was still funny to have Keith bringing you blankets for your nest though.

The castle had unlimited blankets and pillows stored away at random closets, so Lance started building nests at places where he hung around a lot. He built a personal nest for him and Hunk in his room. He created one in the lounge, big enough for everyone even the Alteans to cuddle in. He made one in Blue's hangar, and the lion rumbled appreciatively whenever he asked whether his nest was nice.

Once Lance was done with the lounge nest, the others praised him endlessly for his work. Lance gave each of them permission to use it, and soon pack cuddles were a thing. Allura and Coran were more than welcome to join, and the pack fell asleep to Lance's deep purrs. Hunk worked him through his heats, and everything was fine. When Keith's Galra heritage showed, the pack supported him until Allura finally came to her senses.

Then Shiro disappeared.

The pack was in chaos and for a short period of time, Lance blamed himself for everyone's distress. He ran back and forth, doing his best as pack omega to calm them down. Seeing his pack mates in distress caused his instincts to go haywire. Pidge worked herself to death, trying to find her family and pack alpha. She snapped at Lance a couple of times due to stress. She never meant to though.

Hunk was stress cooking and baking, and was silent. Lance tried to coerce words from his mate, but nothing worked. Keith was even more impulsive and mad than ever, and Lance went to Allura, begging her to help him get the pack together.

Allura had never seen her blue paladin so distraught, so she called in the pack to announce how the black lion needed a new pilot. It may not have helped, but Allura actually got the pack to work together for a bit. Black accepted Keith as her pilot, and soon there was the temporary lion switch.

Lance was surprised to be accepted by Red. He was extremely proud when Allura was accepted by his precious Blue. Lance worked closely with Keith, their temporary head alpha. They had more bonding moments than Lance would have liked to admit.

Lotor happened after they defeated Zarkon, and soon after they found Shiro again.

He looked different, but after shaving he was back to normal. Pidge did not like how 'his hair was less fluffier than before', and the others silently agreed. They were glad to have their head alpha back. Right after they had the pack together though, Keith had to leave to train with the Blade of Marmora, a group they had come across before.

The pack was a little angry at first, but like always, they supported him and readied themselves when he returned. Lance stayed as the red paladin, and soon built another nest in Red's hangar. He promised himself he'd take it away once Keith was back and ready to take his rightful place as red paladin.

Soon another flirt was introduced to the team.

Pidge had found her brother, Matthew Holt. The beta was beyond ecstatic, and the pack was happy for her. Matt was nothing like the team imagined. Lance was surprised when he appeared to have competition for flirting. When Matt met the team, his eyes immediately set on Lance and Allura. The former because of his scent, and Allura because of her beauty.

After all, Matt was an _alpha_.

Lance huffed when Matt praised Allura, but flushed when Matt turned to him. It had been a long time since Matt met an omega, and he was enraptured by Lance's 'omegan beauty'. Pidge had groaned, and took him away before Matt would do something Hunk did not like.

Shiro had invited Matt into the pack, missing his best friend. The others gave him their approval, and soon Lance pulled him into their pack cuddles. Apparently Matt was oblivious, and had not noticed how Hunk and Lance were mated.

His advances on Lance were met with a protective and wary Hunk, and soon he apologized for everything. Hunk easily forgave him, but Lance did not want him to apologize.

Unbeknownst to everyone, he loved the attention from all the alphas. He loved every single time he caught Shiro staring at him when he displayed flexibility while training. When Keith was around more often, Lance had also loved how Keith always gravitated towards him. He also noticed the longing and lustful stares from Matt.

It was not that Hunk was not enough. Hunk was actually _more_ than enough. Lance loved Hunk, but he also loved the other alphas. He did not think of it as a kink, but his inner omega just yearned for more. He thought of them all, including Hunk on his heats, and wanted them to love him as much as Hunk did. He just had no idea how Hunk would react. He did not want to loose the relationship he built with his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack's only beta and omega cuddle and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not season 4 compliant. I only took bits from season 4 into this. Keith's still with the BoM, and we're sort of ignoring Lotor. This is porn with plot, yeah, but a really bad plot HAHA

They were doing so well.

They had been sent on a mission when the castle received a distress signal from a nearby planet who were in the coalition. Hundreds of Galran fighter jets were headed at them, and eventually they had to form Voltron.

When they formed they could feel one another through their lion bond. Lance focused on the waves of pain and exhaustion from his mate's end. While focusing on working with the rest, Lance went on the private com with his mate.

"You okay? What happened?"

His inner omega crooned when his mate responded, albeit in pain, "Got banged up just now. No biggie. Let's get this over with then we'll talk, okay, babe?"

Still concerned, Lance just made an affirmative sound. He smiled a little when his alpha praised him, "That's more like it. You're doing a great job."

Lance chirped, knowing how much Hunk loved that omegan sound he made. Hunk responded with a rumble, before they focused entirely on the battle. Lance had the opportunity to activate Red's sword, and he felt a little proud of himself. The 'Nice one, Lance.' from Shiro made his omega purr excitedly.

After using Red's sword to slash at a couple of fighter jets, the rest of the fleet retreated. The lions broke apart almost immediately, and Lance recovered quickly to see Yellow spinning further away, not moving.

Lance got control of Red and using the lion's speed, he burst past the others, calling for his mate. Hunk did not respond, and worry picked at the red paladin's heart. He heard the others joining him, but he caught up to Yellow first.

Red was a little small, but with the help from Green, he and Pidge managed to secure Yellow. The lion seemed to be deactivated, and was limp in Blue's paws when Lance and Pidge passed her to Allura. Shiro's commanding voice rang over the com, "Let's head back immediately. We need to find out what's wrong with Hunk and Yellow."

Lance stayed by Blue, constantly checking Yellow and asking his mate to talk to him through the com. He heard Shiro call out, "Coran, get a pod ready. Just in case."

"Already on it."

The red paladin bit his lip, his heartbeat going even faster by each passing second. His omega screamed at him to check on his alpha, his mate. He kept on thinking up gruesome scenarios that made his heart clench. He did not even notice Allura and Pidge trying to reach him through the com.

"Lance? Lance, are you alright?"

"Hey, Hunk will be fine. He always has been."

Lance sighed, and mumbled, "I guess so. I just wished I could have prevented this."

Allura's face popped up on his screen. Lance smiled softly, she looked great with blue highlights. Allura smiled back, and said, "Don't beat yourself up. We can't prevent everything. Like Pidge said, Hunk will be fine."

Lance ducked his head, cheeks tinted pink as he whispered, "Thanks, you guys."

Pidge's face popped right next to Allura's. She gave a thumbs up and her best attempt at a cheeky smile that ended up a little creepy. The Cuban still appreciated it. He followed them back to the castle.

Blue dropped Yellow off in her hangar, and everyone scrambled to get off their lions to reach Yellow's hangar. Lance, with his powerful legs, reached there first. Yellow was lying on her side, mouth already wide open to invite the paladins in.

Lance let out a panicked whimper, which urged the others to reach there faster. The Cuban just ran ahead, trying to reach his mate. He called his name, and gulped when he did not hear a reply.

He reached Yellow and scampered inside. Lance scrambled to the pilot seat, to find Hunk safe and secure. His heart sang but he pressed close to notice how Hunk had his eyes shut. Gasping, the omega immediately pressed his fingers against his neck.

He sighed in relief when he felt Hunk's pulse steady and there. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled Hunk's knee, as he whispered, "Thank you so much for protecting him, Yellow. I owe you one."

A weak rumble filled the room, and Lance waited patiently for the others, while trying to spot any visible injuries on his mate. He pressed the scent gland on his neck against Hunk's temple, trying to rub and nudge him awake.

He heard his pack enter, and raised his head to stare hopelessly at his head alpha, Shiro. The Japanese man flushed for a second, before focusing on Hunk. As he made sure Hunk's pulse was there, he turned and shouted, "Matt! I need your help carrying Hunk to the pod."

Lance was gently pulled out of the way by Allura and Pidge. The omega made eye contact with Matt as he entered the lion. Matt quickly looked away, pretending to be fascinated with Yellow's interior. He then heard Shiro snap an order at him, and Lance caught him rolling his eyes.

He watched as both alphas supported Hunk between them, before they ran out of Yellow. Lance mentally slapped himself when he caught himself crooning at the alphas' display of strength.

Allura and Pidge flanked him protectively as they walked. They all looked exhausted, and they felt sweaty and stinky in their paladin uniforms. Lance abruptly made a turn at a corner, heading to the nearest closet. Allura and Pidge followed him out of confusion and curiosity.

They watched as he pulled out a bunch of pillows and blankets from the closet. They both ran over to help, and Lance gave them an appreciative purr at the help. Lance led them towards the pods. 

On the way, Allura asked softly, "What are these for?"

Pidge answered for her pack mate, "He probably wants to build a nest outside of Hunk's pod."

The red paladin nodded lazily while he tried to rub his scent all over the blankets in his hands. He grinned when he saw Pidge doing the same, and laughed when Allura awkwardly rubbed the pillows against her cheek. His nests were a lot more comfortable when it held his pack's scents. Keith left behind one of his gloves for Lance to keep his scent.

They made it to the pods, and found Hunk already in the suit, and resting peacefully in one of them. Shiro and Matt were talking in hushed tones to Coran, and they all turned when Lance and the others came in. The Cuban immediately ran over to Coran.

Eyebrows furrowed in concern, he asked, "Will he be alright? What's wrong with him?"

Coran looked over at the yellow paladin and said, "Don't worry, my boy. He just worked himself too hard. He's got a couple of scrapes from flying around Yellow, but he'll okay in a couple of quintants."

Lance whimpered softly, and heard responding grunts from the alphas behind him. He turned to find everyone doing their best to get their scents on Lance's next materials. He smiled sweetly, and waited for them to finish before gathering them up.

He started to build his tiny nest, and the others stayed to keep him company. Once he was done, he showed it off to his pack, who praised his little creation. The omega purred as he settled in. He stripped off his armor plates, and was left in a tight black bodysuit.

Coran had repeatedly assured them that Hunk would be fine, so slowly the paladins left Lance in his nest. Pidge had went to get her current project, just so she could come back and do it in Lance's nest. The first time Lance invited her in months ago as a budding pack, everyone had discovered how Pidge loved pack cuddles.

She was always first to be invited, and the last to leave. Lance had adjusted his nest a little, leaving a small space for Pidge as he waited for her. She said she was going to get changed and bring food goo back. Lance was still in his paladin bodysuit but he refused to leave his spot near his mate's pod.

The red paladin shuffled around when Pidge's bland beta scent filled the room. He was lying on his side, cheek propped up on a pillow to stare at his mate. He looked at Pidge when he heard her shuffling her feet awkwardly outside his nest. He curled further back and grinned up at his pack mate.

He watched the green paladin practically beam at him once he made his invitation clear. He did not notice how her face twisted strangely, and she sniffed at the air curiously. He turned to look at his alpha once again, and felt Pidge settle in the empty space near his belly. The beta leaned on him, and slid a bowl of food too over to her friend. She then started tinkering away on some sort of salvaged material she got from a mission weeks ago.

It was a companionable silence, Lance just listening to weird clicks Pidge's project made and the beta's soft grumbles. He did not even spare a glance at the food goo, but after a while, he reluctantly ate it. Pidge went out of her way to get it for him and he knew the beta would force feed him if he did not eat it any sooner.

He rolled his eyes, spoon of food goo in his mouth when Pidge gave a satisfied snort once he brought the bowl closer. It was back to silence, with clinks of Lance's spoon joining the clicks of Pidge's project. Shiro had checked on them a couple of times, and Lance caught the looks of fondness thrown at him. The red paladin pushed away the now empty bowl of food goo. He groaned, and Pidge just cocked her heard towards him, not turning her eyes away from her work.

"What's wrong now?"

The omega turned to lie on his belly, and he whined in frustration. Pidge was staring at him now, an eyebrow raised and ready to judge him. Lance looked away, wondering whether he should tell Pidge about the things he never stopped thinking about ever since he realized how he was surrounded by unmated alphas.

"Pidge, my green paladin, my pack beta, my gremlin, can I ask you something?"

The beta rolled her eyes but she easily replied, "You got the first three right. I can tell this thing has been bothering you for ages so shoot."

Of course Pidge caught on to him. The two had bonded over being the only of their dynamics in their pack. The pack was fiercely protective of the two, and they loathed it. (most of the time anyway)

He looked away from Hunk in the pod, and looked up at his pack mate. He asked softly, "What do you think of harems?"

If Pidge was disgusted or surprised, she was not showing it. She answered monotonously, "I've got distant relatives who have harems. I don't really care. Why?"

Lance bit his lip before he spoke, "It's because-"

He was surprised by Pidge's finger showing right up his face. The green paladin grumbled, "Wait, let me guess, it's because you saw the nasty looks all the other alphas were giving you and you liked it."

The Cuban stared at her, his mouth slowly gaping. Pidge's gaze was still fixed on her work, but since she did not receive a reply, she turned to look at her pack mate. 

She studied his face before saying, "Judging by your expression, I'm right?"

Lance shut his mouth, still staring wide eyed at Pidge. He nodded slowly, his cheeks starting to redden each passing second. His shocked expression turned into one of mock hurt once Pidge started laughing. She calmed herself down, patting Lance's shoulder. She finally made eye contact with him for a moment. 

She leaned back and said, "Look, I don't care what you do. You just need Hunk's approval first, and we don't know whether the others would be willing to, uh, share you." She snorted. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Lance raised an eyebrow at her, "So... You're not against this?"

She shook her head.

"You're not against me pulling your brother in too?"

Pidge turned to glare at him. She spat, "No, but I will be if he shows you off. I'm still recovering from that time where he had no idea you and Hunk were mates. Give me a break, you jerk."

The red paladin laughed, rolling his head back onto the pillows. They were back to silence, and Lance's mind immediately brought him to slighty dirtier subjects. He immediately thought of what the alphas looked like under their armor. In training, Lance has seen too much of Shiro's amazing muscles. That time when Matt and Keith sparred, and they both had ponytails? Oh _god_ , count him in. 

Lance fidgeted so his crotch was facing away from Pidge. She was right, she needed a break. She was a beta in the middle of horny alphas and a needy omega, poor her. Her back was resting on his now, but he felt her moving around. He turned his head when he felt her warmth leave his nest. 

__

She gathered up everything, as she muttered, "I promised Allura a sleepover. She really likes 'Girls' Night'." 

__

Lance's omega was a little upset at her leaving, so he heaved himself up to whine at her. The beta glared at him before bending down to rub her forehead against her pack mate's. She smiled a little when she heard Lance purr, but dropped it. The Cuban did not need any more blackmail material. 

__

"Goodnight, you kinky motherfucker." 

__

"Jokes on you, you're missing out." 

__

The doors slid shut after she left, and Lance's nest smelled mostly of the beta. The Cuban got more comfortable, head tilted to watch his mate silently. He was getting a little warm for some reason, but he was too lazy to adjust the conditioning. A couple of hours passed, and no doubt everyone else was sleeping. Except Pidge, she and Allura were probably gossiping. 

__

The warmth increased gradually, and soon Lance was sweating. He was getting a little frustrated, and his eyes were half-lidded as he rolled around his nest. A faint itch was rising on his lower back, and he could not find a comfortable position to lie in. 

__

He felt something wet gathering in his suit, sticking to his ass irritatingly. Then, he realized what was happening. 

__

He was in pre-heat. 

__


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes by and helps Lance.

The omega let out a low whine, his eyes immediately drawn to his alpha. He whined louder, trying to call his mate. He whimpered at Hunk's resting body. He would have to go through this heat alone, without his alpha's help or comfort.

He rolled to his side, sighing. His bodysuit was becoming sticky, and so he slowly took it off. The bodysuit made him even more warm, and the Cuban grinned at the cold. He was still sweating, and he draped a blanket over his privates. He still felt a little weird being stark naked in the medical bay.

The red paladin dug his nose into his nest, desperately searching for Hunk's scent. Most of his nest smelled like him and Pidge, and nothing smelled like his alpha. He tried to find the other alphas' scent, and crooned when he found Shiro's strong alpha prime scent on a pillow.

In a couple of hours, he would be in a full heat, without an alpha. He groaned at the realization, and tried to get into a comfortable position to wait out his heat, at least until Hunk comes out. He pressed his nose against his Shiro-scented pillow, and happily breathed in the comforting scent of the black paladin.

He stared longingly at his resting alpha, whining every now and then, hoping it would somehow speed up Hunk's recovery. His legs ached with every movement, so he could not make it to he and Hunk's room without getting exposed to another alpha. He also did not want to bother Pidge, Allura or Coran. Especially when he was all sticky and horny.

A couple of excruciating hours passed until his first heat wave came in. Lance shivered, and his mind screamed at him to get something, anything inside of him. He tried crawling closer to Hunk's pod, but his inner omega refused to leave his nest. He just grinded against his nest, desperate for some sort of release.

After a while, he reached back to slide fingers over his slick and dripping hole. He shut his eyes tight, trying to mimic what Hunk would do. His mate was gentle most of the time, taking his time to stretch his omega out and make sure he was safe. Lance slid two fingers in slowly, knowing that his fingers would never match up to Hunk's.

It slid in easily with the help of his slick, and he moaned into a pillow as he scissored himself open. He added more fingers after deciding he was ready, but was slower than usual, trying to recreate heats with his mate. There was no doubt that Hunk was huge. One time they rushed and it hurt Lance pretty badly.

Lance loved how it felt inside of him. His stomach would always bulge out, and every time Hunk skimmed his fingers over it, the omega moaned. It took him a while to convince Hunk to wreck him. Lance was sore for days but he loved it. He knew Hunk secretly loved it too.

The Cuban's patience got the best of him and he rush to four fingers. His omega yelled at him, telling him that it was not enough, that it was not an alpha's knot, and he grimaced. He realized that he was sobbing, desperate for someone to take away the constant discomfort.

Before he realized what he did, he raised his head and let out the loudest whimper. He quickly shut himself up, hand covering his mouth. He curled into himself, removing his wet fingers from his hole, and whined. He released an omegan call for help, and kept telling himself that yes, the medical bay was locked, and no, the other alphas would not answer.

He was reaching to finger himself, the need of having something inside him returning. He squeaked when the bay doors slid open. His breath hitched at the strong, musky scent of _alpha_ and he turned around. There, standing with wide eyes and panting heavily, was Matt.

The alpha's eyes immediately zeroed on Lance, and when they made eye contact, Lance let out a soft moan. His omega crooned happily while he internally screamed. An unmated alpha stood before him, an omega in heat and in need of an alpha to sooth his discomfort.

Matt's eyes narrowed dangerously before he quickly swerved around. His hands went to his nose, trying to block out Lance's sweet omegan scent. He harshly muttered behind his fingers, "Hurry up and lock the doors, I can't move but I will if you don't stop me."

Lance still stared at him. His eyes were half-lidded and lustful, and Matt caught sight of it before he turned around again. The Holt tried to calm himself down, his alpha perking up and eager to mate.

He tried, "Look, Lance, if you don't lock the doors I will hurt you. I can't control myself, you know that. I'll get one of the non-alphas to bring you food, okay?"

It was silent until Matt heard the Cuban whisper, "What if I want you to stay?"

Matt bit his lip before he harshly snapped, "I can't do that to you or Hunk! You're not thinking straight, okay? You want Hunk, not me. I can't... I-I..."

"He won't mind."

Lance hoped he was right. He actually was not sure. He and Hunk has discussed the topic before, but they did not touch on it ever since they got involved with Voltron. They did have a threesome once, at the Galaxy Garrison. Hunk was working with an alpha friend in he and Lance's room. The omega had been sleeping.

Hunk's friend hit his rut, which was unexpected. He apparently forgot to take his monthly prescription of suppressants from the Garrison. The rut forcibly brought Lance's heat on, as his suppressants had just expired. Hunk did not stop his friend when he advanced towards his mate.

He sat back and watched, but not before asking Lance whether he was alright with it. Hunk had just taken his dose of suppressants, so he was unaffected. Lance learned that his mate had a sharing kink. Hunk praised him and jacked off to the other alpha fucking him, and it turned Lance on immensely.

They never spoke of it again, until Lance sleepily asked Hunk about taking in another mate. Hunk reluctantly told Lance that he would like to see Lance with another alpha. Soon after that, sex would often involve Hunk saying things like 'I wish I could see that mouth on another alpha's cock. Would you like that?’ or 'You're so loose and open, I could get someone in here to see how we'll you take two knots.'

They never brought it up again, since they became paladins. The constant battles and training did not give them time to have sex outside of heats and ruts. Their sex lives were back to vanilla, and Lance wanted more. He heard Matt's breath getting more ragged.

"A-Are you sure?"

Lance propped himself up on his elbows and knees. He arched his back, presenting himself to the alpha. He whined low in his throat, and grinned when Matt turned around and stared. The Cuban nodded slowly, before wiggling his hips impatiently.

He purred as Matt stepped closer. He moaned, "Please hurry. I need you..."

He smirked at his own victory as Matt slammed his fist over the pad by the doors, locking themselves in immediately. His eyes were narrowed and almost primal, as he stared Lance down like he was some helpless prey. He strode over to Lance's nest, and looked at the omega questionably.

Lance purred, encouraging Matt to come in. The alpha carefully stepped in his nest after shaking his boots off. They never broke contact, and soon Matt was on his knees behind the omega. Lance looked back at him expectantly, and gasped when the alpha dove in for a kiss.

Lance shut his eyes and submitted immediately, not wanting to challenge the alpha. He pulled back and stared at Matt with a raised brow as the alpha draped a thick blanket over his neck.

Matt spoke, voice low and husky, "Keep it on. It'll stop me from marking you."

The Cuban nodded feverishly, and pressed his cheek against Matt's lips, purring as the alpha nipped at his jaw and ear. Matt's fingers were on Lance's ass, massaging the fat globes and kneading. His fingers slid down Lance's crack, skimming gently over the Omega's pucker.

Lance moaned loudly at the touch, and pressed against the finger. He halted when Matt gave him a warning squeeze on his ass. The red paladin did his best to keep still as Matt gently teased him. His fingers dipped in the slick hole, before quickly sliding back out. It was torture for the needy omega.

The alpha was rumbling deep in his throat, watching Lance with half-lidded eyes. The omega's eyes met his, and the Cuban purred. Matt nudged a bit of the blanket aside to take in Lance's scent. He grinned and licked over Lance's skin, teasing it with his fangs. He nipped gently, and allowed the omega to grind against his fingers.

He pulled back and smirked, "Keep fucking yourself on my fingers. Show me how much you want my knot."

The Cuban whined loudly, steadily moving his hips against the alpha's fingers. Matt slipped another finger in, and curled his fingers when Lance pushed back against them. They were so close to skimming his prostate, and he whimpered. The alpha recognized that sound and withdrew his fingers, ignoring Lance's needy gasp.

Lance turned his head and his eyes widened to see Matt undressing. His bare cock sprang free, twitching and ready. He was not as thick as Hunk, but he made up for it with its length. The omega's mouth watered, and slick dripped down his thighs steadily. He whined again, impatience rising to the surface.

Matt just hummed, grinding his cock against Lance's hole, just barely breaching it. Suddenly the alpha covered his slender body with his own, and Lance's head was trapped in between Matt's arms. The alpha bent down to nip at his ear, still sliding his cock down the omega's ass.

The omega tilted his head to the side on instinct, bucking his hips back up against Matt's. He just spoke with Pidge, and here he was fucking her brother.

That did not mean he regretted it. 

He absolutely loved it, and he gasped when Matt's rough fingers seized his chin. The alpha jerked his head towards Hunk's pod. 

Matt whispered hotly against his ear, "I want you to look at your alpha during this. Imagine him here, watching you be some other alpha's knotslut." 

Lance could totally imagine it. He moaned breathily, picturing his mate sitting before him, stroking his thick cock as he watched his omega get ravished by another alpha. Hunk would be so sweet, cooing and praising Lance as he took another alpha's knot. Oh, what if they took turns? Or maybe he could take them both at once? 

The omega visibly shivered, and Matt noticed that. He kissed the Cuban's cheek before lining himself up. Lance was still fantasizing. He imagined taking Matt's cock in his mouth, while Hunk pounded at him from behind. He pictured the two alphas finishing on his face, claiming him as theirs. Lance suddenly wished the stupid blanket was not on his neck. 

He wanted Matt to mark him, he wanted Hunk and Matt both. He wanted them to share him, love him and wreck him. He sighed as Matt finally buried his long cock inside of him. He missed this. He missed having an alpha's devoted attention. He loved how he could win them over with subtle hints. 

His hands scrambled to find Matt's, and he groaned as the alpha started a steady pace. His cock was just so perfectly long and the Cuban loved how it reached places no one has ever reached before. He threw his head back against Matt's shoulder, meeting his lips in a sloppy kiss. 

Of course he knew how much Matt's alpha was attracted to him. He had gone so long without smelling the sweet scent of an omega, so he crushed after Lance after catching a whiff of his scent. Hunk was not too happy at first, but he and Matt bonded over tech, along with Pidge. Lance was always with them as they had heated discussions, and he always caught Matt's lustful glances at him. 

He nearly tried to court him once. Lance was cuddled up with Pidge in the green lion's hangar nest. She was typing away on her laptop, and was seated in the omega's lap. His head was on top of Pidge's, eyes on her screen. Matt had come in looking for his sister, and was about to leave, thinking he was interrupting a moment. 

Pidge called him over, wanting to show him something she discovered. The alpha awkwardly came forward, and waited for Lance's permission. The omega had just grunted sleepily, and soon he felt Matt pressed against his side as he tried to look at what his sister was doing. The beta had started talking, and Lance could not understand half of the words she was saying. 

Matt was definitely listening, but he was staring at Lance. They had made eye contact, and after a while Matt straightened himself up. He squared his shoulders, and tipped his head slightly back so he towered over Lance's hunched over form. He was posturing, a sign of interest from an alpha to an omega. 

Lance would have applauded his boldness, but he did not respond to the courting behavior. He was still confused over his need of having a harem at the time. Matt did not make a big deal out of it, and they left it at that. 

Now, they were well past courting rituals. Matt had become more brutal in his thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting in deep and quick. Lance's body jerked along with every thrust, and he moaned loudly. Matt's hands were intertwined with his own, and Lance squeezed them hard once Matt harshly hit his prostate. 

He shut his eyes in bliss, but the growl from Matt's throat had them opening again. Matt directed his face towards Hunk's pod again, and Lance practically screamed when Matt's thrusts grew more erratic. The alpha wrapped his arms around Lance's chest, nose buried deep in the blankets blocking his teeth from the omega's neck. Lance tried to hold them both up on his elbows, but he gave in and collapsed, sobbing into his nest. 

He hissed as his thrusts grew short and quick, the base of his cock swelling to form a knot. With a growl, he pumped his hips in one last harsh thrust, his knot buried deep in the omega. Lance whimpered against his nest as he felt Matt bite against the blanket on his shoulders. He bit right through the material, his fangs barely grazing his skin. 

Lance released alongside Matt, thick white ribbons staining the blanket underneath them. The omega's knees finally gave out, and they collapsed in a sticky, sweaty heap. Matt carefully maneuvered them to lie on their sides. His knot would not go down for another ten minutes or so. That left him to take care of his- Lance. To take care of Lance. Right. 

He did not mark him.

Matt propped himself on one elbow, leaning over to check how the omega was doing. Lance was panting heavily, hands squeezing Matt's wrist that was thrown over his hip. He caught his breath after a moment, then turned to look at Matt. He smiled, and Matt found himself grinning back.

The blanket fell from Lance's shoulders, and Matt could see a tiny cut from his teeth. It was just a cut, but his inner alpha hissed at the 'wounded' omega. He bent down to pepper kisses against Lance's shoulders. He gently licked over the cut, and rumbled along with Lance's purring.

The omega was clearly enjoying it, so Matt took care of him. At least until Lance's next heat wave came in. Matt just took his time listening to the omega's comforting purrs as his knot died down.

He really wished he marked him.

The thought of having an omega for himself. A mate to care for and love. Maybe he could have a family after the whole 'defending the universe' thing dies down. He'd love to have pups, and he honestly did not mind sharing Lance with someone else. While cuddling Lance, his eyes drifted to Hunk's pod. It was a little odd, he just knotted the guy's mate when he was unconscious.

There was no doubt he and Hunk were pretty good friends. They were packmates, and Hunk did not mind his mate giving him the pack omega treatment. Lance's pack omega role in the pack was important, calming everyone down and keeping them grounded. In turn the pack gave him protection, and cuddles.

His knot slipped out of Lance, and the omega turned around to duck his head under the alpha's neck. Matt felt him scenting him, and he allowed him to do so. He'd have to do this again. Either until Hunk comes out or Lance's heat ends.

Matt gulped as he realized how he dreaded both. Hunk would take over, and he was definitely not going to help with Lance's heat again. Pure luck had him lying naked next to an equally naked omega, and so Matt just settled for making the best out of their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if they seem too animalistic! I imagine them in that way, it just seems more... Sexier??? Kinkier??? They're like literal wolves yanno, packs, prime alphas and everything


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on outside of the med bay?

Pidge was just trying to find her brother. The moment she smelled the thick, sweet scent of omega heat, tied closely to Matt's alpha scent, she turned around and walked back to her room. She could work on her project alone, she wouldn't want to interrupt Matt and Lance's _endeavors._

"About time, fucking hell..," she murmured under her breath as she stomped down the hallway of paladin bedrooms.

She did not hear Shiro's bedroom door sliding open behind her. The black paladin definitely heard her talking, and was about to scold her for her language. She was so young! Then he processed what Pidge had said. He picked up a strange scent in the air, from Pidge's trail.

He stepped out of his room and curiously tried to follow it, and stopped once he recognized his best friend's scent of arousal. He knew Matt well, so he was undeterred. He was focused on identifying the other scent, which was just so sweet and... 

He wants more of it.

It pulled at his chest, but his feet were rooted to the ground. He calmed himself down, and made sure his inner alpha was not all riled up. His mind finally connected that sugary scent to a face, and soon his alpha was stirring again.

Of course it was Lance.

No one else in the ship had a scent or face like Lance's. Allura was close, with her Altean perfumes and pretty, dark skin. Lance's biology made him more desirable, for the lack of a better word. Allura was gorgeous, Lance had made his point countless of times. Still, the Cuban's omegan scent naturally made the other alphas gravitate towards him.

Shiro found it hilarious whenever he hung out with Keith back at the Garrison. The alpha had a tiny crush on him back then, no doubt it was still there now. Keith would go on and on about him, talking about his 'stupid face and stupid lips and- oh shit'. Shiro had never met this mysterious student who made his little brother all red in the face.

He had seen him around a couple of times, but he had never approached him. He would just elbow Keith hard and earn a hard slap to the back. After the whole Kerberos mission though, and he found himself back on Earth, he finally looked at Keith's little crush properly.

And god, he understood now.

He sure was handsome, with his sun-kissed skin, chestnut mess of hair and sharp blue eyes. When the Garrisons' suppressants were still in his system, Shiro had assumed that he was an alpha, with his flirting. He did not notice Hunk's irritation at the time. Pidge's suppressants ended first, but Shiro knew what she was through Matt. Hunk was next, and with his kind heart, everyone had thought he would be a beta, or even an omega.

When he came out as an alpha, no one treated him any different. It was nice to see an alpha who wasn't the stereotypical assertive and stubborn type. (Sorry, Keith.) However, when Lance's sweet scent reached their noses, Shiro and Keith needed a reality check. Pidge did not care like always, and Hunk came out and told them that hey, Lance was an omega, sure, but he was his omega, his mate.

Keith was silent at first, but when Shiro confronted him to see whether he was alright after the whole ordeal, he was shocked to find Keith more attracted than ever. Shiro empathized with him, as his alpha was just as interested as Keith's. The two brothers just pined in silence, elbowing each other whenever the omega came in the room.

Shiro had dated before, of course. Lance's scent was just more appealing than others Shiro had known. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that the Cuban's scent was just unique. They did not make a move, since Lance very much had a bonding mark on his neck, for all to see. He wore Hunk's mark proudly, and Hunk did the same. 

It was adorable sure, but all Shiro and Keith had were their hands to keep them company. Then, Shiro disappeared and the paladin switch took place. When they found him, Keith kept him up to date, but focused more on his bonding moments with Lance. Shiro listened with a grin, and he may or may not be aroused when Keith told him that Lance's red bayard transformed into a sniper rifle. 

Lance was a harsh blow to all of Shiro's kinks, with his cocky attitude and sometimes way too sexual flirts. Still, he suffered in silence, together with his adopted brother, Keith...

Who was missing all the fun, since he was with the Blades. He was given strict commands not to busy his training with the paladins, but with Keith being Keith, he found a way to stay in contact with them. He had brought his phone-device-thing that Coran had given each of them, and with that, he could talk with the team.

The team would stay up in the lounge nest, waiting for Keith to video call them. Sometimes, he would privately chat with Shiro, and ask him how was Lance doing. The black paladin would eagerly tell him everything, and Keith would get his jerk-off material.

The first thing Shiro thought when he smelled Lance in heat, was Why Matt? 

It wasn't spiteful in any way. They were best friends, the black paladin was just jealous. He might have rambled a little too much about Lance when he was explaining his adventures with his team to Matt, and the alpha caught on. Just like Keith, he was not disturbed. He just smirked and let him talk. It was a little odd, talking about your packmate behind their back. Especially in such a dirty, scandalous way.

The three alphas understood each other. They actually bonded through their mutual attraction to the pack omega. At first Shiro was in denial, thinking that Lance was the only one of his kind exposed to them, and other omegas were unreachable since they were in space.

Until Matt mentioned how popular it was back home for an omega to have a harem of alphas. It was a small chance, but it was there. None of them minded sharing, but Lance was tied to Hunk for the moment, and they were clearly content together. If they asked either of them about creating one, they all feared that their friendship will suffer from such a weighted question.

Shiro shook his head and stepped back, trying to steer himself away from the smell. He last saw Lance in his quick medbay nest, watching over Hunk. Judging from the smell, Matt was there too, which meant he was 'assisting' Lance through his heat.

There were multiple red flags there, but Shiro couldn't do anything at the moment. He could get Pidge, Coran or maybe even Allura to check up on them and bring them food, but he, as an alpha, can't approach them without joining and causing a lot of chaos. He hoped his best friend knew what he was doing. He had no idea whether Hunk was out of the pod, and whether he or Lance consented to Matt helping him.

Shiro took a deep breath, before turning around and trying to keep up with Pidge. He can get her to bring them a water packet or some food goo. Maybe even make sure Matt wasn't forcing himself on the omega as well.

-

Pidge was cranky, and she was devoted on not seeing her brother's penis, so Shiro resorted to Coran. The altean's not-so-subtle favoritism for Lance will get him going. The altean was ready to go after Shiro warned him about coming too close. Still, Coran was eager to assist the paladins.

After dealing with that, Shiro wanted to try and contact Keith. The alpha demanded that Shiro tell him everything that happened, as he wanted to keep up. He made it to his room, and shuffled around to find the mobile Coran gave them. When Shiro first got it, he struggled to understand how it worked, and everyone had made a 'old man' comment at least twice. It wasn't pleasant.

He finally figured it out with the help of Coran and Pidge, and Shiro found Keith's face on the see-through screen. He was in his BoM armor, and his hood was pulled up. He looked exhausted and irritated, with the dark bags under his eyes and the harsh look he was given Shiro.

"Why do you always contact me right after a mission?"

Shiro grinned softly in amusement, but asked out of concern, "A mission? Are you alright?"

Keith shuffled back, and seemed to have propped the mobile against... Something. He was in some sort of chair, and he leaned back into it with a sigh. He groaned, "Not that bad, I guess. Did something happen?"

Shiro smirked and said lowly, "Definitely."

Keith raised his head, and the hood fell from his head, revealing what a mess his hair was. Shiro snorted, and the younger alpha shot him a look, while running his hands through his hair, trying to tame it. 

Keith mumbled, "Was it about..?"

Shiro nodded, looking at his door. He wondered how Coran was doing with his task. Shiro looked back at the screen, to see Keith looking much more interested. Shiro rolled his eyes before saying, "Matt's with him. Since Hunk is... Out of commission, I told you about it before."

The younger alpha immediately growled, but it wasn't menacing. Keith looked away to hide his pout, all while muttering, "Damn lucky."

Then his eyebrows shot up in realization and he looked back at the screen, "Wait. Is Hunk still in the pod? Did Lance even consent-"

Shiro frowned and explained, "I don't know either. I got Coran to check up on them regularly and he comes back fine."

Keith gives him an unamused look.

-

Lance pulled himself from underneath Matt, feeling sticky and crushed. The alpha in question rolled away and curled into himself, falling asleep immediately. They just went through the last wave of Lance's heat, and the omega was slowly coming to his senses. His hand shot up to his neck, and he sagged in relief when he only felt one bite mark.

He really wouldn't mind, but he was not sure about Hunk. The Cuban sighed and rolled his shoulders, easing his aching joints. Matt did not bite his neck, but he favored literally everywhere else. Lance's fingers skimmed over the light marks on his chest, waist and thighs. He shivered when he remembered Matt holding his thighs apart, eating out his own seed out of the omega.

Lance turned and prodded at the alpha, who grumbled quietly. Still, he woke up to the Cuban giving an expectant look. Matt smiled sleepily at him before taking the omega in his arms, bending his head down to teasingly nip at his neck. Lance just hummed, sagging against the alpha out of exhaustion.

"You alright?"

Before Lance could answer, a sliding sound interrupted them. They both turned towards the noise, and froze when they found Hunk leaning against the pod with one hand supporting him. The other was clenched tight in a fist, and Lance winced at the waves of furious alpha scent his mate was giving off.

It wasn't directed at Lance, however. Matt met Hunk's narrowed eyes with his own. Fresh out of Lance's heat, Matt's inner alpha did not recognize Hunk. Both alpha's first instinct was to protect what they thought was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro of some sort! This is not complaint to the entirety of Season 1-4. Thanks again to y-umire on Tumblr for getting me inspired to write this. ;)


End file.
